A heat exchanger for cooling a fluid for an internal combustion engine, in particular a gas, for example in the form of a charging fluid such a exhaust gas, charge air, mixtures thereof or the like, in particular for an internal combustion engine of a motor vehicle, preferably gas cooler, is known from WO 2008/034604 A2. The heat exchanger features an inner pipe component with at least one channel for guiding the fluid to be cooled and an outer pipe component. A liquid coolant is guided in a gap between the outer pipe component and the inner pipe component.